Void Immortal
The '''Void Immortal, '''who has no name other than his title, is the Immortal of nothingness, destruction, and pain. He is Physical Description Though he lacks a physical body of his own, the Void Immortal is capable of taking the bodies of others. In his "natural" form, he appears as an androgynous void in reality, which is very difficult to look at. Relationships .The Void Immortal feels cool, dispassionate, but all-consuming hatred for all of existence, and is dedicated to unraveling mortals, Immortals, and deities alike. History The Empty God attempted to form the Void Immortal in response to the first Immortals appearing on Noctis and Equis. However, his influence was waning at the time, as he was being pushed out of reality by the light of Aal. Mal created the essence of the Void Immortal, but not a body, intending the force that was his Immortal's existence to occupy another vessel. Even the essence of the Immortal could not fully be established, however, and about one quarter of it remained outside of the material plane, in Chaos. The few other Immortals that already existed at the time rallied, and separated the not-fully-formed Void Immortal's essence into three pieces: a crystalline orb, a sarcophagus, and a soul jar. The orb was stored in the Fluid Nothing, where it was bounced around the various pseudo-realities. The sarcophagus was sealed in a tomb but was later stored in a dimensional puzzle sphere. This was passed around merchants as a high-value item until a caravan was raided by a pack of gnolls in the Mahnen Desert. The jar was put in the plane of order, but was later stolen by a wizard and later still found its way into the hands of the Collectors. Genesis The three pieces would eventually be reunited. Lantis, a gnome whose magic summoned creatures from the void, discovered the orb while traveling through the Fluid Nothing. The dart collector and merchant Jovian won the soul jar from the Collectors (who did not know who it really belonged to), and later also found the puzzle sphere on the body of a gnoll shaman. The pieces still lacked the ability to fully bring the Immortal back to existence, however, as the final piece was still in Chaos. But they were enough for a start, and so when Lantis attempted to use an extension of Titer, the god of chaos, to kill Albrek Bane, the Immortal of death, the resulting explosion of Chaos magic brought back the partially-formed Void Immortal that the other Immortals had fought millennia ago. The last piece fell into place when the Void Immortal was struck by the Aal-given light of Tahl the Avatar. With the light of Aal, the last of the Void Immortal's essence returned. All he required at that point was a body. Tahl broke away before he could take that one, and so he used a lesser vessel, composed of the remains of Lantis and Albrek Bane. The Void Immortal was present at the culmination of the events of Genesis, where various factions present at Jana's Peak attempted to use the power of the Living Janastones. The Void Immortal was there to try and incarnate Mal. Ultimately, it was Tahl who successfully used the power of the Janastones and began the path to resurrecting Aal instead by becoming the Firstlight Immortal. The sudden release of prismatic power was antithetical to the Void Immortal, and destroyed his new body, weakening him for a time. Temple The Void Immortal has no Temple -- he was considered to have been eradicated before the first of the Magi's Temples were formed. Appendix Appearances * Genesis Category:Immortals